Over His Head
by Liberty Hoffman
Summary: Shawn falls down a well and accidentally, unknowingly, butt-dials Lassie. SHAWN WHUMP!
1. Shawn

**-Shawn-**

In one lesser known - scratch that - NEVER known case, I went snooping around the back of an old, empty house, looking for clues. Gus had backed out of the trip, saying something about work.

So there I was, peaking in the windows, not finding any solid leads on the case. After a few minutes, I meandered through the weed-infested yard, past broken garden tools strewn about. Right in the middle of the yard was an old stone well. No cover, no bucket or rope. I peered down into it. There was still water, probably only from rain.

I crouched beside the crumbling sides and my eye caught something in the dirt. I looked closer and saw a handle of some sort poking out of the dirt. Bingo. The murder weapon. I began to carefully dig around the knife, trying my best to avoid getting cut on the blade that was buried deep. Unfortunately the knife was stuck up against the side of one of the crumbling stones that made up the well's wall. I sat back and looked at the stone.

After a long look, I figured that if I just pulled out a few stones, I could get at the knife easier. I pulled out my Swiss Army Knife and began to poke around the edges of the rock with the screw driver tool. The rock held fast at first, not moving an inch. But just as I was about to give up, I felt it shift and it fell right into the well with a splash. "Finally!" I grunted. I dropped my pocket knife and reached for the weapon that was lodged in the dirt. As I leaned over, my cell phone slid from my pocket. My hand shot out to grab it, but as I did, I overbalanced and fell head-first into the well with a scream.


	2. Lassie

-Lassie-

I was sitting at my desk, going over paperwork and enjoying a Spencer-free afternoon when my cell phone went off. I glanced at the screen and winced. Spencer. Not wanting to ruin my day listening to him babble about psychic mumbo-jumbo and obscure 80's references, I let it ring.

But when it went to message, I nearly dropped the papers in my hands. After the beep, I expected to hear Shawn's annoying voice, but instead I heard a scream and a splash. Then nothing. I grabbed for the phone, but I was too late - the message had finished.

The first thought that came to mind was that this was some sort of sick joke. But just in case, I re-dialed Spencer's number. When he didn't pick up after 10 rings, I hung up and called Gus.


	3. Shawn -

-Shawn-

I splashed into the cold water without even a chance to hold my breath. For a second I was disoriented, unsure which way was up. But then my natural buoyancy kicked in and I kicked upward.

I broke the surface, coughing and gasping and splashing around. I soon discovered that there were no hand-holds of any kind. The walls of the well were smooth stone . Trying not to panic I treaded water and looked up. There was no way to get out, not without help. And no one was around to save me. I knew that eventually I wouldn't be able to keep treading water. What then?

"Help!" I yelled.

But I was alone.


	4. Gus

-Gus-

I was surprised when Lassie entered the Psych office. He looked like a man on the mission, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to deal with him when he was that focused. It usually meant that he was out to get Shawn back for doing something to him.

"Lassie? What can I help you with?" I tried my best not to look scared, but I was pretty sure that I was failing.

But Lassie didn't seem to notice. "Where's Spencer?"

Surprise, surprise. Just as I thought. I didn't want to get involved with whatever Shawn may have done, but clearly I was stuck.

"He said something about going back to that house where you arrested that guy last night. Something about psychically reading the place for clues."

Lassie looked right at me. "The Beugle farm? We already closed that case."

I rolled my eyes. "You know Shawn, always running back even when it's done."

Lassie shook his head. "I think he may be in trouble."

"Why do you say that?" Lassie pulled out his cell phone and tapped the screen for a second.

"He left this message on my cell a few minutes ago." Lassie put the phone on my desk.

The message played and The first thing I heard was Shawn's scream. Then a splash. I looked up at Lassie. "Okay, I know how much Shawn likes to prank you, but this sounds real. I think something's wrong."

Lassie signed. "I'll drive."


	5. (Shawn)

-Shawn-

I sank lower and lower in the water as my limbs began to ache from swimming. I was certain that this well would be my grave. Who would find me? Gus was at work and was the only one I had told about my little venture back to the farm. But I didn't want to die.

I willed my limbs to keep moving, keep swimming. I was so low in the water that I had to tip my head back to keep my mouth and nose above water. It felt like I had been here forever. The sun was going down. With the slow loss of light, I began to panic. Maybe this really was it. Maybe I'd just die here in this dark well, alone. I'd always thought that Gus would be beside me when I died. Oh well.

Just then, I heard voices. At first, I thought I was imagining them. But then I clearly heard Gus screaming my name.

"Help!" I hollered, coughing as water filled my mouth.

And then, to my immense relief, I saw Gus' face leaning over the side of the well.

"Shawn!"

I tried to yell back, but water filled my mouth again. I was loosing my fight to stay afloat. Before I could even hold my breath, the water closed over my head.


	6. Gus -

-Gus-

"Shawn!" I yelled.

The water was horribly still. One minute, Shawn had been there, and the next he was gone.

Lassie ran up beside me. "Where's Spencer?"

I pointed into the well. "He was just there, but he went under. I don't think he's coming up!"

I couldn't wait any longer. That was my best friend down there. Without another though, I jumped into the well. The last thing I heard before I hit the water was Lassie yelling my name.

I surfaced quickly, looked around, and dove back down. Feeling around disparately, I was relieved when my fingers brushed against something soft. Shawn's shirt. I grabbed for him, getting my arm around his chest, and then kicked for the surface. I came up, gasping and treading water. To my relief, Shawn began coughing almost immediately.

"Guster! Are you alright?" Lassie yelled.

"Yeah!" I yelled. "I've got Shawn. He's breathing, but we need help ASAP! There's nothing to hold onto down here!"

"The rescue squad is on the way, Just hang tight!" Lassie's face disappeared.

"Gus..." Shawn gasped.

"Right here," I panted, tightening my grip around Shawn's limp frame.

He wasn't attempting to tread water at all. I could only pray that help would come fast.


	7. Shawn :

-Shawn-

I had nothing left. Gus was doing the swimming, and the talking, for both of us. He kept me awake, talking about the most random stuff. I managed to say a few things back to him, but all I wanted to do was pass out.

A little while later, something was lowered into the well. A guy in a wet suit helped us into a basket and we were whisked up to the surface. We were helped out of the basket by more rescue workers and I almost fell on my face when my feet hit the ground, but strong hands grabbed my shoulders, keeping me from hitting the ground.

I looked up and saw Dad looking back at me.

"Shawn? Are you alright?"

I shook my head, too out of breath still to say anything. To my surprise, I felt Dad pull me close, hugging me. Normally, I would have resisted, but I had no energy left. And the hug actually felt good. I leaned on him, gasping, blinking away tears that suddenly sprang into my eyes.


	8. (Gus)

-Gus-

Shawn was quiet as we rode the Blueberry away from the farm. After a few minutes, I glanced at him. He was staring out the window, clunching a towel around his shoulders.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

Shawn took a deep breath. "I almost died down there."

I shook my head. "I was so scared. When you didn't come up..."

Shawn turned away from the window, looking at me. "I wouldn't have made it without you. Thanks, buddy."

I nodded. "Anytime. You know I'd do anything for you."

"Right back at you." Shawn smiled then, and the serious look vanished from his face.

"How did you guys find me?" Shawn looked over at me.

"You called Lassie and he heard you fall in the well."

Shawn's eyebrows went up. "I didn't call anybody."

I almost laughed. "Do you still carry your phone in your back pocket?"

Shawn nodded. Then he inhaled sharply. "Oh my...I butt-dialed Lassie, didn't I?"

I smiled. "Looks like you did. Good thing, too."

Shawn smiled back at me. "You know that's right."


End file.
